


I am woman, hear me roar

by ChewE



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat the puppet master, Gen, Slight Jimmy bashing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewE/pseuds/ChewE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cat promoted Kara, she can't subtly give Supergirl advice, so she does it by yelling at Jimmy Olsen. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am woman, hear me roar

"Ms Grant, you wanted to see me?"

Cat didn't look up from the article she wasn't actually reading, making the man wait for her attention. Sure, it was a little petty, but Cat Grant took little victories wherever she could when it came to Jimmy Olsen (because he'd already won the one thing that matters).

"Close the door," she instructed, discarding her work and removing her glasses. She moved around her desk and glared at the man up and down. She didn't know what Kara saw in the man. He was attractive, she supposed, but he lacked any sort of personality or ability to put together a functional romantic relationship. She was an attorney down to prove it.

"Ms Grant?" he ventured when the woman simply glowered at him. "Is there someth-"

"Would you like a demotion?" She asked, moving closer to the man, cutting him off.

"What?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"A demotion," she repeated, "the reduction of one's rank in the workplace."

His eyes darted around, sure that he was walking into a trap. "Um…no?" He stuttered, unsure of what the correct answer was.

Cat stalked up to him, her presence intimidating the much taller man. "Then why is my art director writing filler articles for The Tribune? Do you really think that I don't know the writing style of my longest surviving assistant?" _And that I would check up on her work_ , she added in her head.

Kara had wanted to try her hand in journalism and Cat agreed because it meant that she would have Supergirl pounding the pavement (or the skies) for The Tribune.

"I was just helping Kara out," he defended weakly, already squirming, anxious to leave the office and Cat was proud at the short amount of time it had taken.

"Is Keira incapable of doing her job?"

"No, Ms Grant," he rushed out, hoping that he hadn’t gotten her in trouble. "Kara's very good at her job," he assured, as if Cat didn't already know of her competence. "She's just been really busy training your new assistant and she's had…umm…" Cat sighed at his pathetic attempt to hide Kara's other job. She really didn't see what Kara saw in the fumbling mess in front of her. "She's had family visiting," he finished weakly, his eyes darting to the screens behind Cat that were broadcasting Superman's appearance in National City.

It took all that Cat had to resist rolling her eyes. Did they all really think she was _that_ stupid? A team of heroes that saved the city on a weekly basis and not a decent liar amongst them. She should invite them all over for a poker game and clean them all out. That is if she consorted with her employees.

"Maybe I promoted her too soon," she offered casually, turning her back to him and placing her glasses on her desk, "if visit from a relative requires her boyfriend to do her job for her."

Truth be told, she should have promoted Kara long ago, but she was selfish and she wanted to keep her near. Then when she found out that she was Supergirl, she was selfish and she wanted to be the one mould the girl into the strong, virtuous hero that she had become.

She finally promoted the girl because, after she and Kara had saved the city from mind control, she had seen the her and Olsen dancing around each other like two lovestruck teenagers. And she knew that the relationship that she had encouraged, but couldn't bear to watch, was finally coming to fruition.

"It was just the one article, Ms Grant," he tried to reason, "I didn't think you would mind."

"Let me tell you the same thing that I told James Packer; if you want to become The Queen of All Media, you need to work your cubs to the bone and the ones that come out the other side will roar like lions." She revelled in the opportunity to lecture him. "Is. Kiera. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Lion?" She challenged him, emphasising every word.

"Yes," he took a step back from her, "she's going to be a lion," he assured her, feeling rather stupid in continuing the metaphor.

"And do lions need their boyfriends doing their work for them?"

"No, Ms Grant," he agreed.

"That's right." She exclaimed, overly excited that he had parroted her thoughts. "Hilary doesn't need Bill. Supergirl doesn't need Superman. And Keira doesn’t need Jimmy. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms Grant."

"Then I better not catch you doing her work again," she warned and then settled behind her desk to continue her work, effectively dismissing him.

* * *

 

The next day, Cat Grant was the first to report that Supergirl had fought an alien and Superman was nowhere in the vicinity of National City. And Cat reassigned Kara's article to the reporter with the stupid hairstyle, knowing that she had her plate full.


End file.
